


What a Tease

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bc who doesn't love that, F/M, Kaito is ambitious, Lots of suggested stuff, Valentine's Day Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: Kaito tries to seduce Maki.Kaito should have known better.[Happy Valentine's Day!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends, even if it hurts me, I love you guys so much. Happy Valentine's Day <3

"Momota..." Maki shoved the body next to her on the shoulder. "Wake up..." She huffed when she got no response.    
  
Maki pulled off her blankets and looked at her fiancé's back. "Why did I know you wouldn't be able to wake up today?" She glanced at the clock which read, 8:30am.   
  
As a little prerequisite to Valentine's day, Kaito spent most of his energy last night trying to tease her in bed. Maki, while she enjoyed the attention, didn't deem it.. appropriate. She had a terrible day at work. She almost missed the last train of the night. She was stressed about Kaede saying she would bring a stripper to her bachelorette party. Maki really just wanted to go home and sleep.   
  
However, she did not expect Kaito to basically start a fire hazard of candles that made a path to their bedroom. She did not expect Kaito to be laying there covered in the potpourri he stole from the bathroom. Nor did she expect Kaito to be so forward on one of the few nights that she really didn't give a shit.   
  
She indulged him since he put so much effort into it, but yeah, nothing. She was too tired to actually.. feel anything? Her libido was literally non-existent. But Kaito, being the stubborn asshat she agreed to marry was having none of that.    
  
He touched her breasts and bit at her earlobe. Maki tried her best to at least  _ sound _ interested. She didn't mind the pecks on the cheek or small kisses on the lips, but Kaito didn't want to do their lazy, fluff routine.    
  
They were trying, or he was trying more accurately. It was already 3am. She told him there was always tomorrow, when it was  _ actually _ Valentine's day. He didn't hear it as he spread her legs and went down on her.   
  
She fell asleep after that.   
  
Maki felt bad, truly. But it wasn't her fault that her fiancé was as dead as a rock right now. He did that to himself. She gave him plenty warning that she was tired.   
  
"Momota, wake up," she slapped her hand against his side.    
  
He moaned as he turned onto his back. He peered open his eyes just ever so slightly to see her face.    
  
"You suck."   
  
And he closed his eyes again.   
  
"Momota, it's your fault. You're so over the top sometimes." Maki pulled up his arm and placed her lips on his hand. He slowly lifted up his eyelids.   
  
"And you love me for that?" Kaito prompted her.   
  
"No," she said curtly, "you always spend too much time on things that will never work." Maki laughed. They both knew she was only teasing, but Kaito was upset and he just wanted to die on the spot from the thought of last night.   
  
"I don't feel like getting up, Harumaki..."   
  
She rolled her eyes at him as she shifted her body to sit on his abdomen. "Really now?" she leaned down so that her head was just above his chest. "I'm not tired now, just so you know..." she snorted at her next words, "I'm not tired because I got a good night's sleep last night, hahaha," Maki tried to repress her laughter, while Kaito took his pillow and placed it over his face.   
  
"Why is this happening to me?"   
  
"Because I'm hysterical," she said with a straight face, "now get up. I want to make waffles together." She got off him and pulled at his arm.   
  
"No."   
  
Maki frowned. "Why notttt?" She began to trace little pictures on his bare chest. "I'll even wear the apron you gave me for my birthday."   
  
When he pulled up the pillow from his face, all he saw was her shit eating grin and he went back into hiding.   
  
"Oh come on, Momota!" Maki whined. "You can't be that upset can you?" Kaito stuck up two middle fingers at her.   
  
Maki leaned back and tapped her chin. “What if I didn't wear anything  _ but _ the apron? Is that a little bit better?”

Kaito didn't visibly react.

“What if I forget that we were cooking and just skipped to you giving me a different type of meal?” Maki glided her fingertips down to his stomach. “Hmm?” She could hear Kaito's breath hitch, “would you like that, Dear?”

But he wasn't giving in,  _ nope _ .

“Hmph,” Maki huffed in frustration, “fine then. Be that way.” She sat up and put her legs over the bed. “Just so you know, I'm going to go take a shower now. I was going to ask you to join me, but…” she stood up and put on her robe, “ _ clearly _ , you're not feeling it today.”

Maybe it was the fact that Maki just called him out, or maybe it was the fact that she put  _ on _ more clothing that made Kaito sit up and grab her by the waist. He buried his face in her back as he whined.

“Nooo, I hate you, let me go with you…” Maki looked back to see her fiancé's  _ dumb _ pout and her fiancé's  _ dumb _ pleading eyes.

“You are so predictable sometimes, you know that?” she leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

He grinned as he pulled back, “and you love me for that, right?”

Maki smiled as she knew Kaito's self esteem was slowly getting back to normal. “Hm, I guess I do,” she gave him another peck on the lips. “However, if only you didn't do the same things to me in the shower because of your predictability, that would be great.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

Kaito perked up from the thought of a challenge. He quickly got out of bed and scooped her off the ground.

“You are going to regret saying that.”

Maki only grinned at her success. 

“ _ I hope I do too _ .”


End file.
